


Mother

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Difficult Girl(s) [21]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (just one), Gen, Genderswap, Hop is here to be the parent we need, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Siblings, Tattoos, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Billie gets a tattoo and thinks about the mothers in her life.





	Mother

If anyone currently in her life knew what her mother looked like they’d almost certainly say she took after her.

Both of them had long blonde hair (until she cut hers all off), bright eyes, and pale skin that freckled in the sun.

Which leads us to -

Max looks like Susan, same fiery red hair, same short stature, same keen eyes (but they’re the same color as her eyes, the same green despite the lack of blood connection).

Which leads us to -

Susan offering to cook food when she drops Max off, Susan complimenting her lipstick and suggesting a color she also thinks would look good, Susan hovering and being concerned and too little too late -

Which leads us to -

Her knocking on Jane Hopper’s door, the older woman answering, wearing pants and a stained shirt, with sleep ruffled hair and a cigarette dangling between her fingers and a confused look on her face.

She opens her mouth to ask for a lift when Even abruptly walks out and gives her a hug and a, “Hi Billie.”

Somehow the uncomfortable tension in the air eases off immediately and it’s not so hard to get the words out.

She doesn’t _need_ a ride strictly speaking. She could do it herself, or ask Stephanie or Heather or Johanna or maybe even Tammy. But she just… she wants…

She can’t say what she wants, but whatever it is drove her to Hopper’s door.

And maybe the older woman knows that because she agrees.

“What are you thinking of getting?”

She grins faintly.

“You’ll see.”

It’s a skull, on her inner arm, facing forward with its permanent grin challenging anyone who looks.

It probably looks like she’s trying to hard, most who see it will think that.

They won’t know that she got it because it reminds her of ice and snow and screeching.

They won’t know she asked for brightly blooming flowers curling around it because they remind her of life. Of how she’s still here and not there, she’s here and not with her father, she’s with Stephanie in her bed and Heather in her apartment and Max in her car. She’s here with a quiet, and dangerous, and _kind_ boy’s mother at her side, watching the entire process with a concerned glint in her eyes. 

Because she’s concerned about her, because whenever she picks up or drops off Even, Hopper is there with that same concern that’s not a memory or tainted with guilt.

It’s just concern. And she’s glad she asked her to come with.

Even though she rolls her eyes at the skull.

**Author's Note:**

> I did warn you guys my muse had floated off however I've also been sick. I finally got Hopper in a fic! It's a miracle! I hope you guys enjoy. (Yes I did tweak Billy's canon tattoo design).


End file.
